A New Life
is the fiftieth and final episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. This episode marks the final battle between Knight and Odin, and Ouja's final redemption against Zolda once and for all. Synopsis *Ren finally faces off against Odin *Asakura fights against Zolda, and kills him only to find out that Goro was using the deck *Kitaoka dies from his illness *Asakura is shot to death by the police *Kanzaki realizes the pointlessness of the Rider War, making Ren the sole surviving Rider Plot Goro tries to talk Kitaoka out of going to fight Asakura saying that his body is too weak, but Kitaoka tells him that it is not about winning or losing but rather because Kitaoka was partly responsible for him becoming a Rider in the first place. Kitaoka tells Goro to give him his deck but nearly collapses as he gets up. Kitaoka demands that Goro let him go and settle it. Ren remembers what Shinji said before he died and agrees with himself that just as Shinji has finally found something to believe in, that he also has something to believe in as a Rider. Meanwhile, Asakura waits in an abandoned warehouse. He sees Zolda in one of the mirrors and fight him. The battle begins with no-one having a clear advantage. Ren arrives at the Kanzaki Household and sees Odin in a mirror. Ren comments about how Shiro manages to recreate Odin over and over again. Shiro tells him that Odin is his representative in the Rider War as he has no physical form. Ren calls him a puppet and Shiro replies saying that Ren would not be able to beat Odin regardless. Ren transforms and enters Mirror World. He immediately changes into Survive and attacks Odin. Zolda and Ouja continue to fight still with no clear advantage to either side. Knight summons Darkraider to blow Odin away but he teleports near Knight and attacks him. Shiro tells himself that soon he will be able to give Yui a new life. Sanako finally finishes her cake but is unable to do anything because Yui is not with her. She remembers back to when they were kids and how Shiro reacted badly when being taken by his uncle to America. She also remembers Shiro yelling that without him, Yui would disappear on her 20th birthday. She questions why he believed that. Zolda prepares to use a Final Vent while Ouja uses his Unite Vent Card to summon Genocider who then proceeds to shoot a ball of venom at him which explodes, knocking him to the ground. Ouja runs at him activating Genocider's Final Vent. Zolda runs quickly to Magnugiga but doesn't shoot in time. Ouja kicks Magnugiga into the hole in Genocider's Stomach, presumably destroying it and knocking into the air and over to the other side of the warehouse. Ouja goes over to check on Zolda who appears dead. Reiko waits at the restaurant for Kitaoka to arrive for their date. Ouja revels in the defeat of Zolda and walks off. He then turns back and realizes that it is in fact Goro who took Kitaoka's place. Asakura flies into a rage, realizing that the man that he wished to kill the most, he will never be able to now. Goro dies telling Kitaoka (A hallucination of him or his spirit) that he will bring something nice home. Kitaoka dies on the lounge at his home with a flower on his stomach. Reiko continues to wait at the restaurant for Kitaoka to arrive. Asakura frustrated and question why Kitaoka didn't come. He remembers that the police are there. He picks up a metal pipe and runs towards them screaming. The police open fire, presumably killing Asakura. Knight continues to fight Odin but is doing so unsuccessfully. He is knocked to the ground and Odin prepares to use his Final Vent. Knight gets up and tries to attack Odin. Meanwhile, Shiro finally realizes that even if he did restore her life, that Yui would continue to refuse it. Shiro screams in anger causing all the glass in the house to explode again. Because of this, Odin (unable to complete his Final Vent) begins to react to it negatively and fades away, informing Ren that he is the final rider. Ren, realizing that he is the Final Rider tries to reach for the wish he was promised. Back at ORE Journal, The Chief Editor concludes his article on the mysterious disappearances that have been occurring around the city and the existence of Kamen Riders and the Mirror World. He concludes that for the Riders, The Rider War holds no justice for it's participants. Ren makes his way up the stairs of the hospital to Eri's room. She awakens to find 2 rings on her finger and Ren lying over across the room from her. She tells him that he will catch a cold if he sleeps there. Kanzaki talks to Yui who is in the mirror. She asks him if they will repeat it all over again. He tells her that if it will grant her new life. She tells him that they should just end it but he tells her that he doesn't wish to lose her. Time goes backwards in the normal world. A younger Shiro tells the older Yui not to leave him. She tells him that she is beside his side even without her own life just like when they drew pictures. A younger Yui comes to his side as an older Shiro watches on in pain. The two younger siblings draw pictures. Except, this time, they don't draw monsters, but pictures of their family. They are joined by each of their older versions. All four continue to draw pictures. Afterwards, all the Riders (sans Ren) were revived with no memories as a Rider. The Chief takes a call from an annoyed subscriber. Shimada and Megumi argue about the picture of each employee on the ORE Journal website, while Reiko prepares to investigate the Sakaura Company incident. Shinji arrives and is attacked by the Chief for being late. As punishment for being late, he sends Shinji off to write and article on a golden crayfish. Reiko goes and among a media group, asks Kitaoka about his confidence in winning the Sakaura Case to which he replies that he is because of his Super-Attorney Status. While pushing his bike along (which has run out of gas), Shinji runs into Tojo who helps him up. Tezuka appears and tells Shinji that he appears to be very unlucky today. Asakura comes up behind Shinji while he is talking to Tezuka and knocks his bike over, reasoning that it vexed him. Shinji walks past a cafe which he has never been to before. He tries to get into the gate but is pushed out by Ren. They tell each other to move and bump into each other once more before Ren pulls Shinji to one side while he goes to the other. They appear to sense as if they know each other from somewhere. Inside the cafe, Shinji meets Sanako, who serves him black tea. In the photo frame where the pictures of Yui and Kanzaki used to be, there are now photos of them when they were young. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Knight: **Odin: **Zolda: **Ouja: *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Knight: **Odin: **Zolda **Ouja Trivia *It is assumed because of his unresponsiveness that Ren seemingly also "died" at the end. *Including Odin, this episode contains the most Rider Deaths in one episode of Ryuki at four (4). *Following the Time Reversal, Megumi is shown to be working at ORE Journal even though she was not even there when Shinji was required to cover the Golden Crayfish Story. *Following the Time Reversal and considering that Tezuka's friend's accident was not a result of the Rider War, it was strange that Tezuka did not attack Asakura as he walked past. *Following the Time Reversal, it is strange that Ren still resides at the Cafe, considering the only reason he originally resided there was because he knew Yui. *Despite all Riders killed in the battle was revived after the battle ends, it is unknown what happened to Masashi (Scissors), Jun (Gai) and Mitsuru (Imperer) as both of these characters were absent in this final episode. *The main setting of Rider War for this series was used again 10 years later in Kamen Rider Gaim . **Interesting enough, Tomohisa Yuge who portrayed Goro Yura in this series would return in Gaim as well, portraying his role as Druper's owner Kiyojiro Bando. Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Season Finale